


The Price We Cost

by esude



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Family Issues, Plot Twists, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esude/pseuds/esude
Summary: Chat Blanc had fallen under Hawkmoth's control. Ladybug could not convince her prince in time and a wish was made with the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous, a wish that will change the world. Not everyone is happy with the wish and a villain returns to re-shape the world. Ladybug and Chat Noir will always be there to stop the villain, right?
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story so I hope you all enjoy.

Chat Noir felt his back slam against the ground and a small groan of pain escape from his lips. He heard Hawkmoth- no his father, land a few feet away, but Chat Noir could hardly process this new information. His whole body hurt, but it wasn’t front the hard fall he took. His heart was shattering into a million little pieces. 

“We could save your mother. Using your miraculous and hers!” Hawkmoth declared in a confident tone as he paced over into Chat Noir’s direction. Chat Noir crawled away from Hawkmoth, his mind still muddled and fear sinking in. 

“No, just stop.” Chat Noir begged his father in a desperate voice as both of them came to a halt. 

Ladybug landed on the ground in front of Char Noir, with her concerned but determined look. “Don’t listen to him! You know there would be a terrible price to pay in exchange!” She warned him and for a moment Chat Noir couldn’t help but admire his Lady, even this situation always thinking about what is best. 

“If she really loved you, she would let you save your mother.” Hawkmoth accused, pointing a finger in Ladybug’s direction. 

Chat Noir looked between the two and knew both had valid points. A conflict filled him up. He wanted his mother back, he wanted a family again. But he loved his lady and he never wanted to disappoint her. “Stop it. Stop IT. STOP IT.” He screamed out. It felt like he was drowning and no one could hear him. 

In his moment of weakness Hawkmoth unleashed an akuma, which fluttered over to Chat Noir who had a panicked look on his face. The akuma landed in Chat Noir’s little bell and Hawkmoth spoke, victoriously. “Chat Blanc, I’m giving you the infinite power of destruction!” Hawkmoth announced spreading his arms wide, hoping for his son to embrace the power he gifted. Chat Noir grabbed his head and his whole body trembled. Willpower fought against the akuma, knowing this was wrong. “Together, you and I will seize Ladybug’s miraculous and awaken your mother. Obey.” Hawkmoth finished in a dark tone. 

Chat Noir gave one more cry and his arms fell to his sides in defeat. “I’m sorry Ladybug.” Dark purple magic spread over Chat Noir, consuming him with dark promises.

“Seize her miraculous my son.” Hawkmoth ordered once mother, while Ladybug stood to the side, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

As the magic subsided Chat Noir was no more. His white suite was replaced with all white and his green eyes turned into an ice blue. Chat Noir held a hand up at Ladybug with a Cataclysm in her direction. Ladybug gasped and took a step back. Still there was conflict on his face. “We…we don’t have to hurt her, right? If I get you her miraculous Ladybug and I can go back to being happy and mom can come back?” Chat Blanc asked not quite yet putting down his attack,

“Of course, my son. When I have the miraculous I will make the world right again.” Hawkmoth said with his sinister smirk on his face.

“Chat Noir you can’t believe him! The world will need to balance itself again and we have no idea what the price will be!” Ladybug pleaded.

Chat Blanc lowered his attack and looked at Ladybug with a desperate look. For a second, she thought that perhaps she had reached her partner. Chat Blanc pounced from his spot and tackled Ladybug to the ground. Chat Blanc pinned her to the ground and grinned at her with a maniacal look. “It’s Chat Blanc now, Bugaboo. Don’t worry, this will be alright. In the end we’ll have our happy ending.” He sounded sure as he spoke and pulled the earrings from Ladybug’s ears despite her struggling. 

As the transformation dissolved Chat Blanc stood up from his spot, removing his own miraculous. He turned back to Hawkmoth, who was looking like a kid on Christmas. “Yes my son, bring me the miraculous.” Chat Blanc, who only remained transformed due to his akuma walked over and began placing the miraculous into Hawkmoth’s hand.

“NO!” A voice female voice screamed. Even though she was no longer transformed the defeated girl had shot up from her spot and leapt towards the two and grabbed at the miraculous. 

Three hands landed on the miraculous as the power was activated and three wishes were made, but it was impossible to say who’s wish was granted. All the world knew was a bright flash of light and magic filled Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy and new heroes are slowly revealed!

Paris was not unfamiliar with ruins or abandoned homes. One of these empty homes did have life stirring in it. Two figures stood in a darkened old house with only the bright morning sun streaming through the windows to give them light. One of the figures was playing with a purple brooch, their fingers rubbing against the smooth cool texture. A small nervous being floated beside the figure holding the brooch. 

“I am not sure using my miraculous this way will-” The small figure attempted to protest to the person.

“Enough Nooroo.” The person cut off Nooroo. “We know exactly what we’re doing.” They responded softly and handed the brooch over the person standing beside them.

The second figure was much taller than their companion, towering over them enough that the first person only reached the second person’s shoulder. The taller person took silently took the brooch and attached into their shirt. “Nooroo, Wings Rise.” 

The little kwami was sucked into the miraculous, transforming the person. Standing in their place was a young man, with skin hued with a purple color. Their white hair was long and slicked back into a ponytail that went to his mid-back. His face was covered with a silver butterfly shaped mask that framed his eyes, which glowed a darker purple hue. He was dressed handsomely in a suit. The coat and pants of the suit were the same silver color of his mask. The collar of the coat was designed to look like butterfly wings and the tails were made long and faded into a purple color. The shirt under the coat was a light shade of purple that matched a pair of gloves. His gloved hands held tightly on to a silver rod, which the man was using as a cane. The butterfly brooch was clipped at his neck and no longer camouflaged. His transformation seemed to summon beautiful pure white butterflies which floated all over the room. The landed delicately on the floor and on his companion for a few moments before scattering into new places.

The man opened his eyes as his transformation was completed and took in a deep breath and released a soft sigh. “What a rush, feeling all these emotions around me.” The man commented lazily. He looked over to his amused partner shooting them a grin. “My dear La Paonne, I have been reborn into Monarque. We shall right the wrongs that have scarred this world.” He promised and held out his hand and a white butterfly delicately landed into it.

\--------------

“Master! Master” A squeaky voice yelled in a small massage parlor and zipped towards an old man who was working.

Master Fu panicked a minute, quickly covering up for the green Kwami who called for him. “Master. Master.” Master Fu spoke trying to sound mystifying, though he was sure that his chanting didn’t work as the young man that Master Fu was working on tried looking up at Master Fu. “Chanting! It’s all part of the technique. Ancient Chinese secret.” He explained helping the man up from his spot and helping the client out the door, ignoring the protests from his client.Master Fu looked to his kwami who was no floating in front of him. His expression hardened into a serious look. 

“Master, the butterfly miraculous, I felt its power.” Wayzz explained to the master.

Master Fu looked puzzled for a moment, trying to connect the dots in his head. “I thought it had been lost forever…” 

“Master it’s a negative aura. I fear that it might have fallen into the hands of a dark power. I’ve never quite felt this sort of aura before. It feels rotten.” Wayzz admitted nervously. 

“We must find Nooro and his miraculous. There is no telling what consequences this could lead to.” Master Fu said walking over to a record player, which hid the miraculous box. His fingers pressed the buttons in a patter and the miraculous box was revealed. “I’m afraid if what you’re saying is true, this is a job I cannot do alone. We’ll need some help.”

\--------------

“Bon matin Maman!” A cheerful voice called, as a young girl with long dark hair pulled back into two pigtail skipped down the stairs. She was slim girl and a little tall for her age. She was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a white button up shirt with a black blazer jacket over it.

“You seemed to be in good spirits today Bridgette.” Sabine Cheng, a short Asian lady comment as she fondly watched her daughter.

Bridgette sat down at the family table and took an apple from a bowl of fruit that was sitting nearby. “Of course Maman. It’s the first day of school.” She commented happily taking a bite into her apple. 

“And you can’t go to school without some delicious macarons for your friends.” Tom Dupain’s cheerful voice cut into kitchen.

Bridgette grinned as she finished her apple. “Thank you Papa! You’re the best.” She took the box from her father and gave both of her parents a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you both tonight.” She said before leaving and heading for school.

The walk wasn’t far, she practically lived across the street. Even though she had left on time and it was early in the morning the streets were already packed with people and traffic. Bridgette stopped at the crosswalk as the light changed and prevent her from crossing. 

The road cleared for a moment a small elderly man began crossing at his own pace, paying no mind to the red car that was moving towards him. Bridgette panicked and leapt into action. She stepped into the street and pulled the man back onto the sidewalk just in time. Her box of macarons had opened and a few fell out but Bridgette was concerned more for the man that the macarons. 

“Thank you miss,” The elderly man commented but looked at the ground at the fallen macarons regretfully. “Oh what a disaster.”

Bridgette only smiled. “It’s alright! There’s plenty more where those came from.” She announced holding out the box to the old man.

He took one and ate it. “Delicious.”

Bridgette, caught up in the situation almost didn’t realize the bell for school ringing. “Oh! I’m going to be late on my first day.” She panicked and rushed across the now safe street and rushed towards the school.” 

\--------------

As Bridgette was getting into class, a young blonde man was walking down the street heading to school as well. He wasn’t rushing but he walked with a sense of purpose and a perpetual look of annoyance. Felix was probably overdressed for school wearing a nice pair of dress slacks, a white dress shirt and grey vest over the shirt. Felix Agreste had never been to school before, it had never been an interest of his. This year was different. It’s not that he wanted to surrounded by other kids all day, that was the last thing that he wanted. Felix was tired of his mother and father hoovering over him like he was a child and going to school was his own act of rebellion. 

When Felix reached the steps of the school a silver car drove up to the school and Nathalie along with The Gorilla stepped out. “Felix, please reconsider this.” Nathalie pleaded.

“This isn’t about what they want, it’s about what I want.” Felix didn’t even turn around to look at her. 

Nathalie was about to respond a clatter noise interrupted them. Felix turned his head finally and saw that an old man was now laying on the ground and his cane in front of him. For a moment Felix could hear his Maman’s gentle tone scolding him for not helping the man. Felix scowled light to himself and walked away from Nathalie and the Gorilla over to the old man. Felix helped the man up and handed him the cane.

The old man looked grateful and smiled at Felix. “Thank-you, young man.”

Felix didn’t return the smile but nodded before looking back to Nathalie, who was looking at him seriously. 

“Your mother’s condition worsened this morning Felix.” 

Any arguments that Felix had died at the statement. His shoulders sagged slightly in defeat as he walked over back to Nathalie. “I just want some space.” He muttered as Nathalie and The Gorilla led him back to the car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think.


End file.
